


Grinch

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [18]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Nico wasn't a Grinch, not exactly
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Grinch

_Justin Bieber-Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas_

Nico was never a Grinch, not exactly. He used to love Christmas. He remembers the Christmas of his childhood in Italy with his mamma, when he was very little. He loved every second of it.

After Maria died, he spend every Christmas with Bianca. They didn’t do much to celebrate it but Nico still loved the atmosphere of the holiday. And then, Bianca died. He received the news on Christmas eve. And it was the worst Christmas in his life.

After that, he didn’t even think about Christmas. To be honest, he had another problems to worry about. One year he spend so much time in the Underworld, that when he came back to the world of living, it was already March. He skipped not only Christmas but his own birthday too.

It’s not like Nico cared. He’s been alone for so long. And he got used to it. He didn’t need Christmas tree, lights or presents. He couldn’t care less. But still, the thought of other people, who are _normal,_ who could enjoy every moment of this holiday annoyed him. He hated those happy people on the streets, hated how stupidly they were smiling. Nico didn’t want to admit it but he was jealous of them. For the last few years the feeling of jealousy to someone only grew higher.

Four years passed since the day that ruined his life. Today was the exactly same day Bianca died. It’s been four years. A lot of things changed in him since that day. He’s been through a lot. And now Nico was older than Bianca. The pain had already subsided, only giving in to a dull, never ending feeling in his heart.

Nico was sitting on the porch of the Hades cabin, watching at the snowflakes falling down from the sky. Even though he doesn’t like Christmas anymore, he still loves winter. Everything white, covered with snow, cold and quiet. He was comfortable in that ambience.

Nico liked finding especially secluded places this time of year. He could sit somewhere alone, looking at the snow for hours. Just thinking. His thoughts were always more collected in winter. And now he was thinking about… Will.

Looking back, Nico couldn’t believe his luck. But no, it wasn’t luck. He actually had enough strength and bravery to become close with someone. To actually find love. Will was that salvation he was looking for all those years.

And now it was the first Christmas they will spend together. Will had suggested so many things and Nico just… He didn’t know how to explain it. He was afraid of giving in to a Christmas spirit. He was scared to be happy again, because if it ends, he’ll be in pain once again.

Nico didn’t hear the footsteps. He lost his alertness with Will, as if his senses knew that he’s safe with that person. Only Will gave him this feeling.

He felt a warm hand on his.

“Hey.”

Will looked as handsome as always. He was almost shining, when he sat down next to Nico. But then he noticed a preoccupied look on the other boy’s face and the light seemed to leave. Nico hated himself for that. He made Will’s light fade away.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, as Will squeezed his hand tighter.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure if I want to… you know, all this Christmas stuff and-“

“I knew you’d say it.” Will smiled at him, still not letting go of his hands. “You’re a Grinch. But we’ll change it.” He looked Nico at the eyes, suddenly looking more serious. “I know what you’re thinking about, sunshine. You think you don’t deserve it, right?”

Nico nodded, barely noticeable. Will leaned closer to him.

“You deserve everything in this world. And you deserve a wonderful Christmas. Especially after all this time. You were alone for too long. But now you have me. So how about… Having quiet little Christmas together, you know? Nothing too flashy. Just you and me.”  
Nico looked back at those blue eyes. And all he could see was love. No anger, no annoyance. Nico thought he could never have someone looking at him like that.

“I like this plan.” He said, resting his head on Will’s shoulder, feeling his long fingers tangling in his hair.

Maybe Nico was a Grinch but maybe he could love Christmas, if it’ll be like this. With Will. A little quiet Christmas for two.


End file.
